Attendsmoi
by la rose noire 9
Summary: OS. On continue à vivre même s'il est mort. Pourquoi? Harry l'apprends à ses dépends.


**Attends-moi**

Titre : Attends-moi

Auteur : La rose noire 9

Résumé : OS. On continue de vivre même quand il n'est plus là. Pourquoi ? Harry l'apprends à ses dépends.

Couple: HarryxDrago

Rated: T

Genre : Romance, Tragedy

Agenouillé, il caresse du bout des doigts le marbre blanc de la pierre tombale devant laquelle il se trouve, il effleure le nom gravé dans la pierre et essuie machinalement les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Une main se pose sur son épaule et le jeune homme tourne ses émeraudes rougies vers son amie qui l'aide à se relever :

-Allez Harry, c'est fini maintenant !

-Oui Hermione, je sais…

Il suit son amie en jetant un dernier regard à la tombe blanche sur laquelle sont gravées douze lettres : _Drago Malefoy._

C'est fini, oui c'est fini. La guerre contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, les ennuis, les cours mais aussi son amour. Pourquoi ? Cela avait pourtant bien commencé :

**Flash-Back**

Appuyé contre un arbre, Harry fixe le lac rêveusement, les vacances d'hiver sont vraiment reposantes surtout quand le parc est désert et que l'air n'est pas trop froid.

-Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te retourne la question Malefoy.

Pas de haine dans les voix seulement une question et une réponse comme deux personnes civilisées ne se détestant pas forcément.

-J'avais envie d'être au calme, c'est tout.

-Moi aussi.

Le blond s'assit aux cotés du brun et tous deux fixèrent le lac plongés dans leurs pensées. Cette trêve qu'ils avaient engagée quelques semaines auparavant leur faisait le plus grand bien et ils s'étaient même trouvés des points communs.

-Je ne veux plus me battre pour une cause perdue, je vous rejoins pour la guerre. Dit Drago.

-T'es fou, il te tuera.

-Alors je mourrais en ayant choisi. J'aurais au moins choisi une fois ce que je veux faire de ma propre volonté et non celle de mon père !

Un long silence s'instaura puis un sourire éclaira le visage du brun.  
-Merci. Je t'en serai toujours reconnaissant…

-Eh Potter ! Je vais finir par croire que tu me fais une déclaration !

Il éclata de rire devant la tête que lui tirait le brun et lui asséna une petite pichenette derrière le crâne. Le susnommé finit par rire à son tour puis enserra son torse de ses bras commençant à grelotter. Drago remarqua ce changement soudain de température et prit les mains rougies de son compagnon et souffla dessus pour les réchauffer.

-Euh…

-…

-C'est bon Malefoy, j'ai des gants.  
Le blond ne répondit rien et resserra ses mains et continua à les réchauffer en les frottant les unes contre les autres.

-Malefoy…

-Drago… Appelles-moi Drago !

Harry se tut immédiatement et laissa ses mains aux bons soins du blond en le fixant qui, ayant fini, lui enfila ses gants aux couleurs de Serpentard. Ses yeux orageux le fixèrent un instant puis il éternua si fort qu'une couche de neige tomba de l'arbre et atterrit sur sa tête. Le brun l'aida à s'en débarrasser puis lui lança une petite pique :

-Je veux bien que tu me réchauffes mais si tu te gèles après ça ne sert à rien…Drago !

-Mmmph ! Tu peux m'aider à enlever la neige que j'ai dans le cou plutôt…

Il s'exécuta et instinctivement embrassa la partie trempée du cou du blond mais se recula brusquement en prenant conscience de son geste. Drago regarda le jeune homme à ses cotés à présent aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Un sourire étira ses lèvres qui vinrent se poser sur celles du brun.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

C'est fini maintenant, il a perdu son amour mais il continue d'avancer comme il l'aurait voulu lui. Harry se rappelle qu'un jour avant la guerre Drago lui avait dit : « Qu'importe la distance et les obstacles, où que je sois, je t'attendrais. Tu m'aimes c'est déjà suffisant mais si je devais mourir demain rappelles-toi que tu fis de moi l'homme le plus comblé que la terre ait porté. Je veux ta promesse que tu vivras quoi qu'il arrive ! »

Et le brun avait promis qu'il vivrait mais il ne se doutait pas que ce serait si dur sans lui, il ne pensait pas que son amour tomberait au combat, il ne pensait pas que…

-Harry ? Tu viens manger ?

-Oui.

Il vivait à présent chez Hermione qui lui apportait son soutien ayant perdu elle aussi son fiancé à la guerre mais elle s'était beaucoup mieux remise de la mort de Ron qu'Harry de celle de Drago.

-Harry, je sais que c'est dur mais je pense que tu peux refaire ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois triste comme ça.

-Je sais mais je ne veux pas refaire ma vie ailleurs c'est impossible ! Sans lui je ne peux pas !

Il frappa du point sur la table et laissa les larmes couler de nouveau sur ses joues. Il avait perdu son ange lumineux, sa moitié…

-J'ai tout perdu Hermione, ma famille, mon parrain, Dumbledore, mon meilleur ami et mon amour ! Tout ! Tu crois que c'est si facile de remonter la pente, je n'ai plus rien à part toi ! Je ne veux plus…

Brusquement, il se leva pour foncer dans sa chambre et pleurer tout son saoul. Drago aimait tant la vie comme lui.

**Flash-Back**

-Eh Harry!

-Ah Dray!

-Joyeux anniversaire mon cœur !

Harry le regarda avec étonnement lorsque le blond lui offrit un écrin de velours noir. Quand il l'ouvrit, il découvrit un anneau d'argent sur lequel un serpent reposait.

-Merci !

Drago sourit et lui fit passer une nuit de sensations, d'ivresse et de passion.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Oui, Drago aimait la vie et il lui avait appris à faire de même : il n'était que Survivant, il est devenu vivant ; il était celui qui a vaincu, il est devenu seulement lui. Le blond lui avait appris ce qu'étaient le bonheur et la joie d'aimer et surtout d'être aimé.

Harry pleura jusqu'au crépuscule où Hermione le retrouva dans son lit, épuisé par ses pleurs mais éveillé, les yeux dans le vague, pensant sûrement à un certain blond aux yeux d'acier.

-Harry.

Pas de demande, un ordre de la regarder et de l'écouter jusqu'au bout sans répliquer.

-Arrête de te torturer ! Si tu veux le retrouver, vas-y ! Je ne t'en voudrais pas, je peux comprendre mais ne souffre pas inutilement… Il voulait que tu vives ? D'accord mais il ne voulait pas te voir aussi abattu ni aussi triste…fais quelque chose bon sang !

Elle sortit de cette pièce où des photos de Drago lui souriait ou lui faisait des signes de la main.

-Merci Hermione, murmura Harry.

Il se leva et sortit pour aller voir la tombe du blond. Une fois arrivé devant le marbre blanc, il se rend compte que la lune éclaire le cimetière au complet. Il s'agenouille sur la pierre tombale et parle à Drago, il lui dit tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur depuis sa mort, absolument tout.

-Dray, écoute-moi. Je t'aime plus qu'il ne le faut et c'est pour ça que je suis dans cet état. Ne cherche pas à comprendre le pourquoi même de ces paroles et de mes actes mais pour moi tout à un sens…tout sauf ta disparition ! Je ne peux plus vivre sans sentir la chaleur de tes bras au réveil, au coucher et même la violence de tes coups de reins me manque. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je souffre sans toi et sans ton amour… aide-moi ! Je vais faire une connerie sans toi, aide-moi…s'il te plait…

Il se met à pleurer en tremblant sur la tombe de son amour perdu puis il se met à hurler sa peine et sa douleur.

-AIDE-MOI DRAGO ! AIDE-MOI !

Il s'allonge à même la pierre et s'endort ou s'évanouit, on serait incapable de voir la différence étant donné son air paisible. Mais au matin, c'est le vent qui vient le réveiller le gelant déjà plus qu'il ne l'est. Quelle idée de dormir dehors par un froid pareil aussi, en plein hiver ! Le brun se relève et voit son amie le regarder avec soulagement. Mais avant qu'elle ne se jette à son cou, il l'arrête :

-Non Hermione ! J'ai compris ce que Drago m'a demandé avant de mourir : ce n'était pas « vis pour moi » mais « vis avec moi » ! Sans lui je ne suis rien et tu le sais. Excuse-moi !

Il sait que son blond l'attends, il part le rejoindre seulement en s'allongeant sur la tombe et en attendant que le froid vienne le saisir. Il meure en quelques minutes n'ayant pas une grande résistance au froid hivernal. Hermione le voit inconscient et probablement mort sur cette tombe, elle le recouvre de son manteau et retournes chez elle pour boire un poison indolore et rapide, rejoignant ainsi Harry et Ron.

Ils sont tous morts car la guerre n'épargne personne, pas même les survivants !

**Fin **

Je sais c'est triste mais je suis à moitié en train de pleurer devant ce que je viens d'écrire alors vous voilà vengé ! S'il vous plait une pitite review serait la bienvenue.

Me frappez pas !

LRN9 : Ah ça fait du bien d'écrire une p'tite death fic !

Drago : AH OUAIS ? Pourquoi c'est moi qui est mort au combat?

Harry : Parce que t'es nul !

Drago : Et pourquoi il a le beau rôle ?

Harry : Parce que je suis le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus…

LRN9 : …chiant, t'es le plus chiant et tu meurs à la fin alors il n'y a pas de quoi être fier.

Harry_ boude _:…

Drago : Tu l'as dans le…

LRN9 : LA FERME !

Drago _boude_ :…

LRN9 : Ah les persos, faut toujours s'en occuper ! Review please ?


End file.
